


Troublemaker

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking, dom!Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Kenny storms into his dressing room to punish the reader. The view he receives stops him in his tracks.





	Troublemaker

“Where is she?”

Uh-oh.

His voice called louder as he got closer. “Where is she!”

Muffled, the guys outside directed him to the door separating you from the hallway. And his wrath. The wood crashed against the wall with enough force to make you jump.

“I swear, Y/N, if anything has happened to that jacket-“ He stopped dead in his tracks. The jacket in question, the one from his terminator entrance, was sitting safely on your shoulders. The jacket… and nothing else. He faltered. Then leered. “So that’s what the commotion was about.” He closed the door gently behind him. The click of the lock filled the room. “Poor Okada couldn’t fumble through more than ‘your jacket! Your jacket!’”

“Poor Okada,” you said. Slowly you licked your bottom lip.

Kenny stepped further into the room. Closer to you. A few simple steps were enough to electrify the room. “Did you walk all the way from my dressing room to here… like that?”

You giggled.

“That’s the whole length of the building.”

“And I only stunned Okada? Hmm… I must be slipping.” You spread out, resting your elbows on the back of the couch and widening your seat. Kenny’s knees about gave out. You’d been playing. Against the rules. A shudder ran up your spine as the glint in his eye shifted.

Without the order being given, you sank to your knees. The floor bit into some earlier bruising, but you smiled through it eagerly. There was the jingle of his belt. The slight rustle as he pushed his pants just low enough. Then he took your seat. Tapping the tops of his thighs, he gave you another.

Eagerly you bounced into place. It gave you no small pleasure how Kenny’s eyes watched your chest barely covered in his leather.

“That’s not what I meant, you naughty girl.” He smiled as the gleeful light faded from your eyes. “Take your position.”

Less eagerly, you stepped back. Then leaned your stomach across his thighs. His hard cock pressed into your side was a tease. “I’m sorry.”

“Too late. Will you count, or will I have to do it for you?”

If you could count, there would be less spanks. If he counted, you would enjoy it less. Or more. Depending on the night, you seemed to lose track.

“I- I’ll count.”

One. Two. Three.

You gasped as he checked your wetness by flattening his palm against your heat. The slick he found there added an edge to the rest of the count.

Four. Five. Six.

The last number came as a whimper. Kenny leaned over to check on you. “Can you take more? Or are you done with your punishment?”

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. “I can do it. I can finish it.”

Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

Kenny’s hand smoothed over the red and the warmth. “Good girl. What did you learn, baby?”

“Don’t walk around the arena naked,” you gasped out.

He chuckled. “To the point. Very good. Anything else?”

“Don’t borrow your gear without permission. Or play without permission.” You bit back a wince as he helped you into the seat you’d tried earlier.

“Good girl.” He kissed away the few tears that had spilled over. “Now, despite your brattiness tonight, I think you deserve a reward. Now or later?”

It was there. On the tip of your tongue. But if you said it, it wouldn’t happen. So you tempted fate. “You choose.”

A smile spread across his face.

Good answer.

“Then bounce, baby girl. Until you cum. Then I’m taking you home and-“ He sputtered as you sank on his cock in one breath. Kenny gasped and rushed to hold you in place. “Easy. Patience.”

“I thought you said now?” You gave him a little pout.

Another small smile. Though strained. “I did, didn’t I?” Gingerly, he laced his hands behind his head, signaling that you were going to do all the work.

That never bothered you. You bounced and rode him more desperate than you were ten minutes ago. Before you’d wanted attention. Now you had it. And you weren’t going to waste it. More. Faster. Harder. Need it.

“Need your cum… need you. Please.” Your nails bit into his shoulders, making him hiss.

“Keep going. Almost there, baby. Almost-“

You fell forward as your body seized. Kenny’s arms wrapped around you as he gave a few of his own thrusts to finish so he could fill you up. His chest rose and fell, pumping against your slicked skin. He placed open-mouthed kisses across your cheek. Humming softly, he stroked you when you tensed again.

“Shh, you did so well.”

“Kenny?”

“Hmm.”

“I already took punishment, right?”

“Mhmm.”

“I won’t get any more if I confess something, will I?”

Intrigued, Kenny leaned back. “That would depend on the confession.” He hooked his finger under your chin to make you look him in the eye. “Well?”

“I… I didn’t bring any extra clothes.”


End file.
